WLAN is a distributed system with a relatively loose network architecture compared to wireless systems such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and third generation (3G). For example, wireless access points (APs) and wireless terminals in a WLAN operate relatively independent from each other. After exchanging messages and establishing a link, an AP does not control actions of a wireless terminal except for disconnecting the link to the terminal. Due to the nature of how WLAN is implemented, a wireless terminal in a WLAN generally handles different network environments differently, and different manufacturers have different implementations.